


DailyNoirs Discord Server SecretSanta 2k18 - Cat on the Rooftop

by ophanem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, happy crsisi, its chrismust, merry chismus, merry chrysler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: “O-oh, h- hello, M-Ma-Mm-Marinette!”And there is Chat Noir, freezing, shivering like a stray cat. His arms clutch his body tight, and although he’s taller than she is, she rivals his hunching figure's height.





	DailyNoirs Discord Server SecretSanta 2k18 - Cat on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjabrianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjabrianna/gifts).



> augh.... im like twenty minutes late to the deadline, oops ><;; ah well, whats better than this? just marichat hanging out. hope this is enjoyable to read!

Closing the window tightly, Marinette clears her throat and sighs, her room now free of the icy winter chill.  
  
“Gosh, Mireille wasn’t kidding when she said this winter would be cold,” Marinette shivers, slipping on a long-sleeved cardigan. “It feels like my fingers will turn blue in seconds!”  
  
She looks to her desk, smiling at the sight of Tikki happily slurping up the prepared thimble of hot chocolate. The cocoa leaves behind brown smudges on Tikki’s lips and cheeks, accentuated against the kwami’s red-and-black face.  
  
“Mmm... Take a sip of the cocoa, then, Marinette! It’s delicious,” Tikki suggests, wiping the chocolate from her face. She glances at the larger mug of cocoa, eyeing the warm drink inside. Her mouth waters at the smell of the home-brewed chocolate alone.  
  
Marinette laughs. “Go ahead and chug that mug if you want more. I’m gonna go down and brew some more, anyway, and I’ll turn up the heat, too.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do!” Tikki exclaims, taking her thimble and scooping up the beverage. She inhales the scent of chocolate and sighs, sipping gently as Marinette leaves the door hanging open slightly.  
  
Slipping down to the kitchen, she whips up a new pot of hot chocolate in no time. The recipe isn’t anything special; just some almond milk (her mother and herself are lactose intolerant), double-boiled milk chocolate, sugar, and a dash of peppermint sprinkles.  
  
Well... the sprinkles were Marinette’s little touch. Her dad’s on-the-spot concoction hadn’t necessarily called for add-ons, but the solid chocolate taste gets bland after the fourth cup.  
  
Pot and peppermint shaker in hand, Marinette sprints back upstairs. She leans the door open, stepping in before butting it shut.  
  
“Tikki?” she calls, waiting for the reply. A small groan greets her, and Marinette spies the kwami lying on her back. “Aw... too much hot chocolate, huh?”  
  
“Yeah...” Tikki replies, suppressing a burp. “Well, that, and—“ She points at the trapdoor on the ceiling.  
  
Marinette pauses, about to press further when a distinct tapping comes from the roof, jolting Marinette where she stood. “It’s Chat! Hide, Tikki,” she gasps, setting down the pot and shaker. Tikki gives a sigh before lazily floating up to Marinette’s bunk, crawling under the blankets and setting off into a cozy cocoa coma.  
  
Slipping on a thicker coat, Marinette grabs a spare blanket and a knit hat, then clambers up the trapdoor’s stairs. The tapping at the trapdoor resounds again, interrupted by Marinette unlocking it and pushing it open.  
  
“O-oh, h- hello, M-Ma-Mm-Marinette!”  
  
And there is Chat Noir, freezing, shivering like a stray cat. His arms clutch his body tight, and although he’s taller than she is, she rivals his hunching figure's height. Clicking her tongue, Marinette steps up a bit more, though not fully into the chill.  
  
“Hello, kitty. M petit chou-chou, your suit doesn’t heat, does it?” asks she as she tosses the blanket around his shoulders. He accepts the trinket eagerly, tugging the cloth tight around his body.  
  
Chat grins. “It m-might not, but your gr-graciousness keeps me warm day-in and day-out.”  
  
Marinette laughs, suppresses a snort, and clears her throat as she hands the knit hat to Chat, who pulls it over his ears and hair. He lets out a content sigh, the air foggy with his breath.  
  
“Didn’t you watch the news, kitty? What are you doing out late in this cold?”  
  
“Can’t tell you much,” he replies, a sour frown plastering his red face. “But let’s say, my dad… was… he wasn’t in the m-mmood for festivities.”

She nods, tongue against her cheek as she remembers their frequent rooftop meetings when, often, Chat would vent about the wonders of Chat Noir the senior. From what she discerned as Marinette, the old guy was pretty harsh on his son, rarely offering his love. Chat would talk about his dad’s moodiness - how his dad’s view of him changed as frequently as his dad’s moods, and although he appreciated the rare times his father spoke to him adoringly, those moments were far and few in-between.

Well, Marinette simply would not have a cold, lonely kitty on her roof.

“Would you like some company?” she offers, both her words and her hand, and steps down the ladder.

“Company? Oh, uh, well–”

“I’ve got hot chocolate.”

Chat blinks at her, the lump in his throat swallowing. “I could go for some hot chocolate.”

“Great.” Marinette smiles as Chat lays his hand in hers, and she leads the boy down into her room.

The pot of hot brew steams, indicating its warmth still. Once Chat is settled in a long chair, blankets amply wrapped around him, Marinette grabs her half-emptied mug from before and refills it. She takes the shaker, pauses, and turns to face Chat.

“Peppermint sprinkles?”

He cocks his head. “Sprinkles? In hot chocolate?”

“It’s a Marinette specialty,” she replies, and at his nod, she shakes a meager amount of the peppermint into the cocoa before stirring a bit.

There’s somewhat an awkward silence as Marinette crosses the room to hand Chat the mug. He clears his throat, tapping his finger against the cup in gratitude to the girl before taking a sip. At the taste of the cocoa and the peppermint sprinkled in, his shoulders sigh, relaxed in the warmth. A guttural purr, garbled by the hot chocolate, arises from Chat’s throat.

“Is it that good?” Marinette chuckles, taking a seat beside Chat on the sofa.

Chat exhales with content, licking his lips. “It tastes good because you served it. The peppermint is lovely.”

“No hats indoors,” she circumvents, pulling off the knit hat from Chat’s head. She heads to her computer, switching it on and booting it up. The night was still young, after all, and if the two were going to hang for the holidays, they might as well get some action in. “I figured it would taste good. Anyway, how do you feel about pulling an all-nighter? One v. one in _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_?”

“Aw, we always play Strike III, and I always lose,” Chat whines, though when tossed the controller, he catches it eagerly. “I’ll tell you, though! I’ve been practicing, and I’m sure I’ll beat you this time.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch!” Marinette replies.

Chat pauses. “Aren’t your parents gonna freak when they find out?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve pulled an all-nighter. Plus, they’re on holiday. It’s just you, me, and NAD03."

From under Marinette's covers, Tikki sighs, listening to the two jab at each other's mechas.


End file.
